helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Festive Evenings
Info It's an invitation from Alminas... Objective Go for a walk in Suburb: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Red Crown Key +1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Alminas titled "Breaking Dawn of the text" that reads: :Lady Ellenstein, I have thought about why you are called the Ellensteins' Breaking Dawn. Our moments together helped me understand that it's not because of your beauty, as good as it is, but also because your soul is bright as the morning light that drives away the mist and haze over people's hearts. Thank you for being willing to spend time with me today. I hope the festive evenings please you so you feel the wonders and joy of life as I have. Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: The weather is chilling recently... There seems to be less balls. Is it because of the weather that no one wants to dance? It's good to take a break once in a while, but somehow I feel bored... Maid: My Lady, are you busy? Sir Alminas wants to see you. Magda: Please come in! Alminas: Lady Ellenstein. Magda: Sir Alminas, is there anything I can do for you? Alminas: No. I'm not here to seek your favor. Instead, I wonder if I am lucky enough to invite you to go out with me. Magda: Of course. It would be my honor. Story Chat 2 Magda: (Wintry trees stand as ballet dancers poised to show the world their grace...) Hm... I lived in the city for a while now. To see nature again, I can't help but feel relaxed. It's no wonder many young ladies talk about going to their manor for vocation... Alminas: Do you like this place? Magda: Of course I do! The scenery is so beautiful. It's very suitable to have some fun in the winter. Alminas: Great. Actually it has always been a location where elves enjoy the festive evenings. Magda: Festive evenings? Alminas: Yeah, it's a tradition of the elven. In the festive season, we leave the city, meet at the lake, play the lyre, and sing and dance until late at night. It is the parade we cherish, a grand dance of the foliage that came to brighten our days. It is the time of seeds bequeathed to the soils, of that which takes flight from branch to earth to become new earth itself. The Festive Evenings is held to celebrate the beauty and joy of life. All guests who have a friendly heart can join as their wishes. At the lake, the trees are laughing once more, dressed in their carnival clothes, the gold and scarlet of the autumn days. They play about the earthly hues of the branch and trunk, proud flags in any sky. The people attending are singing and dancing hand in hand, enjoying themselves. They leave all the sorrows and pains behind them. They celebrate and pray that every day in the future will be illuminated by the same starlight for the sake of beauty. Magda: It sounds so lovely... But I don't see you or Madam Asteria talking about it. Alminas: Because of the war, the elves are no longer free to host such a party. Although many years have passed since I celebrated the festive evening. I can't bear to see it and because of war. Magda: (Many years ago? Is it because what happened in the past...) Alminas: However, I don't think it will be long until it will be held again... If so, may I invite you? Magda: Of course! If I can attend this party with you, I'll be very happy! Alminas: I also hope you will be fortunate to choose a Starlight Wreath for me. Magda: Starlight Wreath? Alminas: At nightfall, the guests select the most beautiful girl and call her the Queen of Angels. The mages will wind the vines into a corolla reminiscent of the stars and the Queen personally selects a partner to wear it for her at the end of the party. Legend has it the Queen of Angels and her chosen partner will be happy and carefree in the upcoming year. Magda: (Does Sir Alminas mean... I will be the most beautiful girl at the party?) Alminas: ... Magda: Why are you looking at me like that? Alminas: Maybe you will be surprised... Every year is the same for me. Whether is it the sunset, the fresh blooming flowers, the breeze blowing past me... Even the stars in the sky had stop spinning. But... the world has gradually become different since I met you. In my eyes. It's as if you brought the time back to life. Suddenly I seem to be able to see the new, warm details of each season. On the lakeside, the breeze plays with your blonde hair. The brilliant sunlight shines along with your smile. And blooming flowers set off your figure and delicate gestures. The birds that pass over the spires of Finsel's church, despite having the same white wings, are no longer the same bird that once lands on my finger. The time that has been frozen for so long, suddenly flows before me. Everything is looking to a more beautiful future. a moment, passes sorrow; Magda: which passes will be dear. Alminas: Exactly. Do you also like this poem? Magda: Whenever I'm feeling unhappy, I remember that poem. After all, human life is so short. If you indulge in the pain of the past, you won't be able to see the future. But if you work hard with enthusiasm for the future, one day you'll find everything in the past has because a precious memory. It is the past that has shaped me now and gives me more courage to embrace the unknown future. Alminas: Yes. However, it is because of this shortness that you will cherish every summer day, every moment that flows from your fingertips. Thank you, Lady Ellenstein. Magda: For what? Alminas: Thank you for showing me the world in your eyes... And for showing me a new start in life. I think that since time has stopped for so long, it will start flowing again. Just as you brought the joy of life back to me, I also hope I can give you the happiness I felt in these moments, the warmth and beauty of life, and share the glittering stars with you. For the next festive evenings, when you dance under the stars by the lake, and your hair and dress flow under the moonlight... At that time, please allow me to play the lyre for you. Magda: What kind of song do you want to play? Alminas: ...It will be one fitting for the festive evenings. Story Chat 3 Magda: The festive evenings must be fantastic! I really hope it will be held soon. And to see Sir Alminas play the lyre in the moonlight. I hope the place won't be overwhelmed by girls from Finsel... Category:Events Category:2019 Events Category:Transcript Category:Event Quests